User blog:Situationman/Washington High Season 1 Episode 7 - Midnight Blue (2)
Main Plot - Vanessa (Vanessa and Matthew are in the auditorium.) Vanessa: Where is everybody? Matthew: I guess they shunned us because we're niners. (Jillian walks in.) Jillian: So this is your dance team? Vanessa: Don't start. (Michael walks in.) Michael: I know this is a bust. How's you guys spread this? Vanessa: Posters. Michael: Was your grade a part of the info? Matthew: Yes? Michael: That's why. Matthew: Damn. It was worth a try. (Jillian and Michael walk out. Cassandra walks in.) Cassandra: Dancing qualified? Vanessa: And you are? Cassandra: Cassandra Samantha. Vanessa: If you were gonna join then I'm sorry to say but I'm shutting it down since no one wants to participate. Cassandra: Oh... (Cassandra starts walking away.) Vanessa: You're a freshman, right? Cassandra: Yeah? Vanessa: So are we. Wanna hang out? Cassandra: You're asking me to hang out? Vanessa: Why not? Cassandra: No one's done that to me in a while. Sure. Subplot - Drew (Drew walks up to Brad at his locker.) Brad: Here to yell? Drew: No, I'm here to apologize. Brad: For? Drew: Being outcasted and going off. Brad: You're good, I presume. Drew: And plus there's something I wanna show you. Brad: Sure? Drew: Afterschool. Brad: Why? Drew: Just a confession. (Drew walks away.) Main Plot - Vanessa (At lunch, Vanessa is on line with Cassandra.) Cassandra: This seems so new to me. Vanessa: Why? It's lunch. Cassandra: No one's invited me to lunch in years. Vanessa: Years? Cassandra: Since like 6th Grade. Vanessa: You seem popular. (They sit down at a table.) Cassandra: Not really. In 6th Grade, revealed I had dyslexia. Vanessa: Dyslexia? I have a cousin with it. Cassandra: I told one friend. Then she betrayed me. Told everyone and no one was my friend. Vanessa: Sucks for them. I skipped 8th Grade so don't have much friends either exept Matthew and Brandon. Cassandra: At least their trustworthy. Vanessa: They are. So am I. Subplot - Drew (Brad walks into the auditorium. Drew is there.) Drew: Hey man! Brad: Either your ass wants to confess your love or... Drew: Don't be crazy, man. Brad: Seriously man. Why are we here? Drew: I want to show you why I've been outcasted like you said. Brad: And? Drew: I'm into this stuff. (Drew uncovers a box of play scripts.) Brad: Plays. Really? Drew: Really. I enjoy acting. Brad: I can tell. Why couldn't you just tell me before. Drew: Just thought I'd show you since we're buds. (Drew pats Brad on the back.) Brad: Yeah... (Brad stares at Drew.) Drew: Brad? Brad: Huh? Drew: You dozed off. Brad: Yeah... (Brad strikes a kiss on Drew. Drew jumps away.) Drew: DUDE! (Brad is shocked about what happened. They both look at the door and see no one.) Drew: That was close. Brad: I... Drew: You! You're... (Drew runs away.) Main Plot - Vanessa (Cassandra is at her locker. Vanessa walks over to her.) Vanessa: Hello Cassandra. Cassandra: Hi Vanessa. Vanessa: I have two offers. Cassandra: Sure. Vanessa: Would you like to be the other half of a two woman dance crew. Cassandra: Sure! Who's the first? Vanessa: Me! Cassandra: Of course! What's the second? Vanessa: Wanna hang out after school with me, Matt, and Brandon? Cassandra: I will! (Cassandra hugs Vanessa and smiles.) Subplot - Drew (Brad is walking in the hallway. A few people are grinning and snickering at him. He walks over to Drew.) Brad: Did you open your mouth? Drew: What do you want? Brad: People are laughing. They must know something. Drew: I didn't say a word. Brad: Don't lie to me! Drew: I didn't. Brad: Then who did? Drew: Somebody must've saw. Brad: What am I going to do? Drew: One, take me out of your love-mind and two, get a girl. (Drew walks away. Brad feels worried.) Category:Blog posts